


Private Beach

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka have plans for the beach with team 7, but Kakashi has plans of his own to make things 'more interesting'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Beach

Iruka blinked, stared, and then blinked again. Despite that, the horror didn't go away.

Kakashi had on the skimpiest bright orange speedos ever, with Lifeguard emblazoned right across the front in white. The mask he usually wore and his perverted orange book sat on the table beside the door, ready to be grabbed.

"Oh _Hell no_ , you are NOT wearing that!" Iruka put his foot down, metaphorically speaking, and walked over to where Kakashi was leaning indolently against the couch. There was no way in hell he was letting Kakashi leave the house wearing _those_.

"You don't like them, sensei?" Kakashi asked, his voice practically a purr. He slid his arms around Iruka's waist and tugged him forward. "I got them from the Icha Icha catalog."

Putting his hands on Kakashi's chest to prevent Kakashi from pulling him any closer, Iruka shook his head. "They are not only the most hideous things next to... likely whatever Gai is wearing, they are  completely inappropriate for taking the kids to the beach."

"Inappropriate and hideous are just another way to say incredibly sexy, right?" Kakashi asked, grinning and leaning further forward, invading Iruka's personal space. "If you don't want me to wear them you could help me take them off. I mean... change."

Iruka felt his cheeks warm and he pushed uselessly, at Kakashi's chest. "Pervert."

"Mah, I'm a Pervert who's right though. You just don't want me to wear them because you won't be able to take your eyes off of me and that would lead to some rather creative uses of towels." He pulled Iruka closer, their hips flush. "Mm... We _could_ have our own little beach party right here." 

"We can't, we'll be late." He wanted to let Kakashi have his way. They had been planning the outing with Team Seven for over a month and the kids were looking forward to it.

Kakashi grinned and pushed Iruka's blue trunks down. "We'll be quick." They slid to the floor and Kakashi pulled Iruka against him. "And I promise to find something better to wear after."

Not that he had stopped Kakashi, like he should have, but the promise made Iruka cave the rest of the way and he slid his hands down. "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that." He rubbed Kakashi's cock through the fabric before working his fingers under it and dragging them down. Kneeling, Iruka slid the tight fabric down his lover's lean legs.

Reaching down, Kakashi tilted Iruka's face up, and lifted the black headband over his Sharingan eye, which whirled slowly.

Iruka froze, caught in the regard of that crimson and black gaze. The room disappeared, replaced by a cloudless sky and a completely empty beach. Instead of a couch, Kakashi stood in front of him, leaning against a table with an umbrella over it. Iruka didn't make any attempt to dispel the illusion. He had to admit he was enjoying it. "Who needs bathing suits at all, like this. We could go skinny dipping and nobody would know," he murmured huskily.

"Mah, Sensei, now you've got the right idea," Kakashi agreed.

Iruka stood up and slid his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I'll admit they are sexy, but you're still not leaving the house wearing them."

Kakashi chuckled. "They're _all_ yours."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. The door banged against the wall, jarring Iruka out of the illusion. 

A puff of smoke burst in front of Iruka and he fell forward onto the couch, the orange speedos in his hand. He tried to cover himself up with them, realized there wasn't enough fabric and grabbed a pillow, the skimpy excuse for a swimsuit still clenched in his hand. "Uhm..."

Naruto blinked at him.

His face burned and he both mentally cursed and thanked Kakashi. The first for getting him into the awkward situation and then abandoning him. The second for disappearing before Naruto could see them. "I was just getting dressed..." He winced, sure Naruto would ask him why he was doing that in his living room and not his bedroom.

"Cool! They're orange just like mine!" Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up sign.

 _'Fuck!'_ Iruka forced a smile on his lips. There was really no way out of it now and he knew it. "Yeah they are." He couldn't very well say they weren't his. He'd have to explain _whose_ they were and where _his_ were. If he was lucky, they were behind the couch, but Iruka knew he wasn't that fortunate. 

More than likely they were in the hands of an evil bastard of a boyfriend who was going to get the ever-living shit beaten out of him when Iruka saw him next. _'I know you planned this, Kakashi. Don't you dare think you're getting away scot-free.'_


End file.
